


四个接吻魔

by deardeer77



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises - Fandom, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 短小快速的小甜饼关于他们痴迷于对方的嘴巴和亲吻这件小事





	四个接吻魔

Eames喜欢一切身体接触。

他喜欢偷偷用食指擦过Arthur冰凉的手背，轻巧地就像是个意外。他喜欢用自己粗糙的手掌抚摸Arthur修长的脖颈，从发尾沿着突出的脊背一路向下停留在最敏感的腰间。喜欢忽视自己体重一样地压在Arthur身上（当然Arthur在上面也很好），他们全身赤裸所有的肌肤都贴在一块儿。

但这都比不上他最喜欢的，用自己丰满得多的上下唇包裹住Arthur总是抿成一条线的嘴唇，前哨平静的时候，不高兴和假装不高兴的时候都会这样做，这导致他的嘴唇几乎消失在强硬的线条里。Eames会轻轻碾压，吮吸，把它软化成一个真实上翘，有酒窝出现的浅笑（或者合不上嘴的喘息）。

Eames停不下来，他总是尽可能地确保他们接吻的次数足够多，时间尽可能长。

在前哨全神贯注工作时偷摸在他嘴上轻吮，在他发脾气之前立马狡猾离去。休息时趁着Arthur进卫生间的时候把他压在墙壁上，探索他口腔里每一部分，直到他气愤地咬他下唇才作罢。更不要提他睡着之前那一小会，Arthur因为疲乏和困倦难以拒绝，所以他们的嘴巴总是贴在一起。

唯独Eames不会在Arthur全身心都少见地渴望着他的时候吻他。

这全都是因为，Arthur本来白暂的皮肤发红发热又滑又亮，理智冷漠的巧克力色双眸充满了Eames带给他的情欲。他会，他会伸出红舌尖舔过再轻轻咬紧自己的下唇，那变成深粉色，被Eames吮吸过而微微肿起来又湿润的嘴唇。

Eames有多想吻，但他不会。他更爱那张嘴全情喊出他的名字，直到看够了那让他发狂的沉浸在高潮中的迷人Arthur，和他留在他肩膀上越来越使劲的指印，Eames才会如Arthur所愿的那样吻上他的唇。

在Arthur不愿意的时候偷吻，在他乐意的时候犹疑，在他不知道的时候给予。以及他技巧花哨的舌头。

Eames自豪地叫自己接吻魔（Arthur狠狠地咬了他）。

 

Arthur讨厌接吻。

洁癖先生讨厌这种会交换细菌的口腔活动。“接吻10秒会交换8千万口腔细菌。”他边扯开伪装者丑丑的衬衫边气喘吁吁毫无说服力地把8千万成功变成很多个8千万。他还讨厌Eames那张红润丰满过头的厚嘴唇总会把他的口腔弄得湿漉漉滑溜溜的。“操，Eames，你这该死的...”伪装者猜想他的后半句是想夸赞他技术高超的舌头，但那全部都被淫荡的唾液交换声掩盖掉了。前哨尤其讨厌伪装者趁着他们面对躁动投射的时候亲他，“你知道这没有用。”Arthur无奈地咬伪装成妙龄女子的Eames，后者只是魅惑地微笑再一次亲吻他。

Arthur更喜欢咬人，他非常勉强地承认。

Eames身上总会出现一些形状符合Arthur齿痕的新鲜伤口。“你在长牙呢，darling。”伪装者的嘴巴因为吸咬而红肿着，Arthur闻言半惩罚地又咬了他一口，舌头舔过他丰满的下唇留下一层亮晶晶的水渍。

他不喜欢工作时光中Eames太明显的偷摸，这不符合工作精神又伤害同伴情谊，时间还太短。Arthur思忖为什么每次他关上卫生间的门就会传来咔哒的撬锁声，小偷那张油腻又笑得谄媚的脸就出现在他面前，在Arthur咬Eames技巧太多的舌头时，他意识到兴许是因为他总是在进来之前惯性地看伪装者一眼，让他产生了某种虚幻的臆想。

Arthur倒是很喜欢他们睡前的温存，那通常是在高潮之后，Eames的身体压在他身上，Arthur不需要骰子就知道自己没在做梦。

他们赤裸的肌肤相贴，手脚交缠，鼻梁摩擦在一起，还有轻柔的四瓣嘴唇接触。

“我喜欢这个。”

Arthur模糊地想，也可能小声地低呓出来。

Arthur不喜欢接吻，但大概也只有Eames知道这都是他口不对心的谎言。

 

 

Bane会喜欢接吻。

尽管他这辈子没有真正意义上吻过什么人，因为他很难摘下来的面具，更因为他面具下带着丑陋疤痕的脸。他想不出来有谁会愿意吻他这个怪物。

Bane对亲吻充满了好奇。

作为一个从小在再生池里长大的囚犯，他最接近一个吻的时刻是Talia留在他脸颊上的感谢吻。小女孩的嘴唇柔软，因为时间的短暂都没有留下任何温度。

John是他所见过的人中嘴唇最薄的一个，尤其是当他紧张或者担忧的时候，他的嘴唇会向下撇，即使嘴角依然无法阻挡地上翘，那显得他的嘴唇几乎消失在线条里 。

可是那片颜色很淡又薄的嘴唇竟然出乎意料地柔软，可能是和他粗糙的手指相比，也可能是因为他从没摸过自己的嘴唇。

这都让Bane好奇得不得了，John真正亲吻起来会是什么感觉。

他摸索他稍丰满一点的唇中，触感要软过Osito的棉花。他研究他起伏微妙的唇线，他的嘴角天生上翘还带出一对儿可爱的酒窝。他用手指按进他的唇缝，那像是用刀子削出来的线条是John嘴巴上唯一尖锐的地方。

可是John又会用舌尖舔他的手指好让Bane想起来他有多柔软。

小警察有个像他性格那样矛盾的嘴唇，而这一切都让Bane着了迷。

等到John问他，他什么时候愿意摘下面具，因为他渴望的不仅仅是简单的皮肤接触，不仅仅想看到他那双写满了情绪的双眼，告诉Bane这不仅仅是单方面的着迷。

Bane会愿意每一天每一刻都亲吻他。

 

John喜欢接吻。

和以上三位相比他只是个普通人，所以对接吻没有那样痴狂。他只是把这当做一个正常的爱人之间促进感情的方式。

但他喜欢Bane压在他唇上的拇指，这是他们之间隐秘而特别的代替亲吻的触碰。尽管Bane从来都没说过，这个高大沉默的男人，John总能从他那双深邃神秘的暗绿色双眼中读懂他压在心里的情绪。

Bane带着茧子的拇指宽厚粗糙，他每次都会，每次都轻柔地把他的拇指，那双能轻易捏碎成人头骨手上的拇指，带着温度压在John薄薄的嘴唇上。他会摸他的唇中，沿着唇线滑过，轻扯开他的唇缝。

横向是个温情常规的轻触，纵向轻拨开他的下唇是个调情的啄咬，在他没法合上嘴，张口大声喘息呻吟的时候伸进去搅弄他的舌，指尖刮过他上颚的是个充满占有欲的深吻。

虽然John有时也会盯着Bane那个他一直不愿意摘下来的面具想象下面的鼻尖和嘴唇，想象他终有一天能见到的面容，想象他亲吻起来是什么味道。

Bane意识到他的视线转过头来，他微微下垂的眉毛和眼角，他眼里的光，John就不那么在意他想真正亲吻Bane这件事了。

也许当他终于见到哥谭毁灭者和他人设不太相符的高挺鼻梁和过于丰润的红嘴唇时，除去那些伤痕，John当然不会介意，他就会发现自己其实也是个接吻魔。


End file.
